Perfect Match
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: I had made a deal with my friend Minako: She would take my spot in the play I was a part of, and in return I would go on a blind date… With a stranger… Who was evidently a friend of a friend of hers… AU, Luna and Artemis as humans.


_Disclaimer: I own the OC's… Which, I think the waiter's the only one… And the story too._

_Author's note: Once again, a fic written in about forty minutes or something close to that. I hope you like it. ^_^ And yes, Luna and Artemis are humans in this one._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I was doing this.<p>

I, Luna, was going on a blind date. With an absolute stranger.

Standing just inside the front door of the restaurant, I realized just how stupid this agreement was.

I had made a deal with my friend Minako: She would take my spot in the play I was a part of, and in return I would go on a blind date… With a stranger… Who was evidently a friend of hers.

"You'll love him; he's really charming and funny and has a great voice. Plus, I think you'll find his eyes pretty intriguing." She had told me with a wink.

From then on, I was pretty frightened at the thought of this man.

Minako, while a dear friend, was great at seeing the good in people. And then would forget to mention their bad traits.

"Does he have horns?" I had asked her.

"Nope." She had replied cheerfully.

"Is he a member of a traveling circus? Does he like to talk in charades? Is he going to propose to me on our first date?"

"No, no, and that only happened once." Minako defended that guy with. "Trust me, Luna, he's a great guy. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

_Only when it comes to men._ I thought wryly, though I didn't have the heart to tell her that.

So, that left my in a restaurant, with an absent date.

"I should've gotten over my stage fright and avoided this whole ordeal altogether." I muttered as the hostess, who had really long blonde hair in an odd design, smiled at me, checking the clock again.

"Boy, your date is sure late getting here." Usagi, which is what her nametag read, said, checking the reservation book. "If he's not here in the next two minutes, you can sit at your table without him." She offered, though I knew that if he didn't show, I wouldn't stay. Deal or not, I was not going to look like an idiot sitting alone in a fancy restaurant, waiting for a guy!

I smiled at the hostess. "No thank you, I'll just-"

The door behind me slammed open, the force behind it so strong that it blew a forceful breeze through the entryway.

The hostess ducked behind the little stand she was in charge of, and only reappeared once the wind had died down.

I whipped around, ready to berate the buffoon who had not only caused everyone in the restaurant to stop and stare, but who had also tousled my hair and wrinkled my dress, when I realized I was staring at a clown.

Or, at least, I hoped he was one.

He was tall, with incredibly pale skin and even paler hair, dressed in a white and green pinstripe suit. On his head was a matching bowler hat. And, to top off the already vibrant getup, on his feet he wore… Matching green cowboy boots.

His only charming feature, aside from his handsome face, was his loud blue eyes, very similar to my own vibrant blue ones.

That's when I realized what Minako had meant about his eyes.

His gaze finally landed on me, and a chill ran down my spine. I had to admit, he was attractive.

He smirked and took one step further into the restaurant, the air suddenly growing very thin. Though, the moment was ruined when he tripped on the carpet and landed with a very loud crash.

"Oh my!" The hostess gasped. I sighed as the man looked up at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He groaned as I knelt next to him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him, though I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"No, just humiliated…" He said before his eyes met mine.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet, pulling me up with him as he clasped my hands in his. "You must be Luna," he said with an embarrassed smile. "Wow, do I feel stupid now. Falling flat on my face in front of my dream date doesn't exactly mean the beginning of a great date, does it?"

My eyes widened as my face grew stiff. "'Dream date'?" I echoed, shaking my head. "I think you've got me mistaken with-"

"Oh no," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to the hostess, "I've got the right girl." He then winked at me.

I couldn't help but blush and look away. The man was so… Brazen.

"Hi, is our table ready?" He asked the hostess with a charming grin.

"Um- name?" She asked, looking at me with a smile.

"Artemis." He told her, which caught me by surprise. He, like I, did not have a "normal" name. Minako had left that part out.

"Then yes it is," she giggled. "Mitsu will show you to your table," she said as Artemis led me around the stand to a waiter. "You're so lucky!" She whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Dinner was an… Interesting affair.<p>

Artemis had a lot of amusing stories to tell, and I enjoyed them greatly, but incidents ranging from him knocking over his glass of wine to his hat catching on fire stuck with us the entire night.

By the time we left the restaurant, I had a feeling everyone in the building was glad to see us go.

"Bye-bye you two. Have a great night!" Usagi shouted after us, waving as Artemis led me out of the restaurant.

I sighed as we walked down the street, not sure what to say. He was a great guy, but he didn't seem to be too interested in actually getting to know me.

_Not that I care!_ I told my aching heart. _It's not like I was hoping to meet a great guy who would turn out to be "the one" or anything…_

"So, what do you want to do next?" He asked me as we stopped, his slightly-singed hat in his hands. "Ice cream? Roller-skating? I know a great laser-tag place." He said with that charming grin.

I sighed again. "Just walk me home, please." I asked him, walking past him and starting in the direction of my apartment.

"Huh? Hey, Luna, wait!" He said, chasing after me. He stopped in front of me and peered into my eyes. "What's the matter? Aren't you having a good time?" He asked as the weather decided to make our night even worse.

Lightning flashed in the sky seconds before it started pouring buckets on water down upon us.

"Great, just great!" I shouted, feeling ready to cry. "Of course this would happen!"

"This way!" Artemis yelled though, grabbing my arm and taking off running. Whether he heard me or not was a mystery.

I ran with him, soaked to the bone and upset. And curious. Where was he leading me?

We ran down a maze of alleyways before reaching a small, beautiful, park. He led me over to a small wooden structure and sat with me as we waited for the rain to stop. That's when he noticed that I was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me, tilting my chin up to look at him. "Tonight wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Yes, yes it was!" I sobbed, tired of being alone and being quiet. "I thought that tonight maybe Minako had set me up with my soul mate, that I wouldn't be alone anymore. But I guess I was-"

He caught me off guard by kissing me. And it was an amazing kiss.

For a second, I felt hope. Maybe he did like me.

Finally, we broke apart. "I'm here for the same reason, Luna." He whispered to me. "I know I'm not perfect or cool, but… I'd really like to try being with you. Would you… Give me a chance?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

I bit my lip. Could I?

Finally, I nodded. "Okay." I whispered.

He grinned and kissed me again. "Great." He said. "I know that we're meant to be." He told me.

I finally smiled back at him. "Okay, Artemis. I trust you."

He laughed. "Good."

"And Artemis?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He responded with, taking my hands in his.

"I like your hat." I finally told him.

He smiled and set the object upon my head. "Good." He said. Our night had turned around.

That was the night I met my soul mate.

He was right. We were meant to be.

* * *

><p><em>Well, my first Sailor Moon fic. ^_^ I think it turned out well. If you want to, review. Flamers will be ignored.<em>


End file.
